The Christmas Party
by ClockworkHoenn
Summary: The dex holders get invited to a christmas party where they are suppose to just relax. You can't really relax when the person who you're to the party with isn't the one you wanted to go with and he goes with another girl. Merry Christmas!


**I didn't write a Thanksgiving story, so I decided to write a Christmas one. Um I hope you enjoy?**

**-Chapter one- |Dates|**

* * *

><p>"Green!~ Please! For me!~"<p>

"Why would I do anything for you pesky girl?"

"Because you love me and you know it!" By then his face was glowing red. He turned to make sure she didn't see his face. "Please! Silver's already got someone. It's not like you do, so please! \~" Truthfully, Green hadn't been planning on going to this Christmas party. His cousin had invited him, but he had declined. Someone had invited her, the girl he was talking to at the moment. Whoever that was didn't do Green a favor. He didn't want to spend his Christmas with the dex holders and a bunch of people his cousin was friends with. Green sighed. He didn't want to make her sad, but at the same time he didn't want to go. Someone had decided to make everyone bring a girlfriend or boyfriend, so everyone had to come as a couple. Silver already had someone he asked, so Green was the only one left. He sighed.

"Fine then, but I'm only doing this for one night." She smiled and gave him a hug.

"Oh thanks Green!~"

"Pesky Girl."

* * *

><p>"Like this." She muttered as she helped Green with his tie. She smiled and stood up. Green sighed.<p>

"Thanks." He muttered. She smirked.

"No problem! Nothing's to good for Green!~" Green just sighed.

"Pesky girl." She smiled.

"Lets go! Yellow and Red are waiting." Green groaned.

* * *

><p>"You look nice Green, Blue." Red said smiling. Blue smiled.<p>

"You as well! You two are beautiful together! ~" Yellow and Red, blushed and looked the other way. Blue giggled. She hugged onto Green's arm. He glared at her and she let go. Yellow smiled and turned forward.

"Lets go!"

* * *

><p>"Kris! I'm sorry!" Gold called. He was running after Crystal. He had said something mean to her. She tried and someone caught her.<p>

"Gold!" Gold groaned. "What now?" There stood a red haired boy. Gold stopped and crossed his arms.

"I didn't mean to hurt 'Super-serious Gal's' feelings, but I opened my mouth and…" Silver sighed. Crystal was blushing. She stood.

"Who are you bringing Silver?" She asked him.

"Lyra." He answered with no feeling in his voice. Crystal smiled. Gold walked over and held his hand out to Crystal.

"Kris?" He asked. Crystal turned to Gold. He smirked. "Want to go to the Christmas party with me tonight?" She sighed.

"Fine!" She turned and crossed her arms. She was smirking. Gold was hurt.

"Kris?

"Got you!" She said, turning around and smiling. Gold sighed and smirked. She took his hand.

* * *

><p>"Gah!" Sapphire called as she fell over. Ruby caught her before she fell.<p>

"Be more careful." He was blushing. Sapphire nodded. She wasn't going to the party with Ruby, but he had decided to help her get ready for her 'date' with Wally. Ruby had loved to tease her the past couple of days. In truth, he wanted to be the one to go with Sapphire, but Wally had asked first and she had said yes. Ruby sighed.

"S-Sure." Sapphire muttered. Ruby had made her a long white and sapphire dress that made her look amazing. She wasn't one to wear high heals, but Ruby had made her. He was in a normal tux and had a ruby colored rose in his pocket. He was going with Marge. He sighed as he helped her up.

"You got to get use to these." He muttered. She just nodded.

"Hey Ruby. Do you regret asking Marge?" She said. Ruby looked at Sapphire. He sighed.

"Kind of…" Sapphire just nodded. "Now lets practice dancing." Sapphire nodded.

* * *

><p>"Hey Missy?" Pearl's voice called. She turned to see her two traveling partners.<p>

"Yes?" She asked.

"Um…" Pearl said. "Do you want to come to the party with me?" Missy looked at him.

"Can we all go together?" She asked. Pearl sighed.

"Sure…"

* * *

><p><strong>This was to be a short chapter. I'm planning on updating it though the year.<strong>


End file.
